Multiverse
by Rose Starre
Summary: The WWE Superstars weren't prepared to become multi-dimensional travelers. But, when a mysterious stranger proclaims them as such after an episode of Raw, they find themselves plunged into an adventure unlike any other. What strange, fantastical worlds await?
1. The Mystery Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE Superstars in any way, shape, or form.**

The night air was cool, though not unpleasantly so, as the Superstars left the Brooklyn arena. However, it was rather difficult for them to enjoy it, considering the man standing in the only exit virtually free of fans and refusing to budge. AJ Styles was trying to reason with the guy, but hadn't gotten anywhere.

Suddenly, the man raised his arms and shouted over the Superstars' chatter, "Listen to me, mortals of this realm." Silence fell almost instantaneously. "I am one of the ambassadors of the realm opposite yours," he continued in a slightly quieter voice. "All of you have been chosen by the Grand Council to be the ambassadors of this realm. In your pockets, you will find the badges that declare you as such." As this was said, every Superstar gathered there reached into their pockets and found exactly what the man had described.

"This is great and all, but what does it mean?" Seth Rollins asked.

The man nodded as though he had expected this question. "You must visit the alternate realms in order to declare the presence of your own realm," he explained. "If it is not done, the Grand Council will not acknowledge your existence and will obliterate your world."

Understandably alarmed, the Superstars simultaneously voiced their displeasure as loudly as they possibly could. The stranger waited patiently for them to quiet down before speaking again, "I have here the device you need to travel between the worlds." He presented a small remote with various buttons on it. "Be extremely careful that it is not lost, for I can only issue one to you," he warned, placing the remote in AJ's hand. "I wish you luck on your endeavor." With that, the man disappeared without a trace.

"Well, now what?" Enzo Amore asked, breaking the stunned silence.

"We don't have any choice," AJ answered, staring at the strange remote. "If we don't do it, we'll be responsible for the destruction of the whole world."

"How does it work?" Sami Zayn asked, stepping slightly closer to get a better look.

AJ carefully examined the buttons for a minute. "There aren't any words on this thing," he said, shaking his head slightly and turning the remote this way and that. "I can't make heads or tails of it," he finally concluded.

Dean Ambrose stepped up. "This is about when you start pressing random buttons," he said, swiping the remote and doing just that.

"Dean, don't!" AJ cried, grabbing for the device. The cry came too late, however, and the Superstars seemingly winked out of existence.

 **I'm not dead! :D I apologize for the unexpected hiatus, but my mind has been clogged up with personal matters as of late and had little room left for weirdness like this. But, on the plus side, I managed to scrounge this up. I figured I should post it now before the Draft comes along on Tuesday and turns this into an even less logical mess than it already is. Hopefully, I will be able to write more in the coming weeks. (Even though I finished Chapter 2 right away for you guys. I won't leave you hangin' this time ;)**


	2. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the WWE Superstars.**

The Superstars soon found themselves standing in an open meadow with the sun beating down on them. Somewhere out of sight, a strange, strangled cry arose, causing pale red bird-like creatures to spiral into the air from the surrounding forest. "What did you do?" AJ shouted, yanking the remote out of Dean's grip.

"I made it work," Dean explained, furrowing his brow. "Why the heck are you so mad about it?"

"Um… Guys?" Bo Dallas said, just loud enough for the scuffling duo to hear. He shakily pointed upward. "I think we have bigger problems."

At that moment, an immense shadow fell over the group. Everyone glanced up and froze in place at the sight that greeted them. Enormous grey reptiles stepped out from among the trees, each footstep sending a short shockwave through the earth. Tiny heads sat atop their impossibly long necks, complete with small black eyes that scrutinized the intruders of their home.

"Th-those aren't dinosaurs, are they?" Enzo stammered, adjusting his position so that he was mostly hidden behind Cass.

"I think they are, 'Zo," Cass replied, staring the reptiles down even though he was shaking pretty badly himself.

The dinosaurs halted for a few minutes, calculating the threat level of the humans before them. Eventually, they lost interest and dispersed to the edges of the meadow to feast on the leaves of the trees. "Those are dinosaurs!" AJ spluttered angrily, pointing at one of the specimens. He glared accusingly at Dean and growled, "You're going to get us killed pressing buttons all willy-nilly like that."

"We were trying to get that thing to work and I did," Dean spat back. "You should be thanking me."

Bo nudged his way between them. "Guys, we shouldn't be fighting right now," he advised, giving each of them a terrified, wide-eyed look in turn. "I mean, a much meaner dinosaur than those could come through those trees at any moment and I don't think we wanna be here when it does."

"Fine," AJ sighed. He turned towards the other Superstars and said, "Alright, listen up. We seem to have shown up in a dimension where dinosaurs didn't go extinct. Um… We just have to find a way outta here or somethin'."

"Use the remote," somebody called from the crowd.

"Oh, right," AJ replied, tapping at a few of the buttons. Unfortunately, they stayed right where they were. "What the heck's the matter with this stupid thing?" he muttered, slapping the side of the device. "You broke it already," he accused Dean after a few minutes of unresponsiveness from the remote.

"So it's automatically my fault it doesn't work," Dean retorted. "You're the one hitting it."

As Bo tried a third time to break the two apart, Cesaro picked up the remote, which AJ had dropped as the altercation had turned physical. Out of curiosity, he popped the back casing off and observed a small paper folded within. Taking it out and unfolding it, he read aloud, "This device will not work unless the task at hand is finished within the given dimension." He waved the paper in the air and declared, "I've found our problem."

Sending a final glare in Dean's direction, AJ snatched the paper and looked it over. "Okay," he said slowly. "But what exactly is this 'task at hand'?"

"Hey, didn't that ambassador guy say somethin' about telling everybody about our dimension or somethin' like that?" Heath Slater piped up.

"He did say that," Cesaro said, nodding and snapping the casing back onto the remote.

"Alright, let's go find whatever people we can," AJ sighed resignedly. He began to make his way towards the path the dinosaurs had taken. The rest of the Superstars followed behind, gawking at the immense creatures and plants around them.

"Hold on a minute," Dean snapped, hurrying to catch up. "Who made you the leader?"

"The ambassador did," AJ replied with a half-hearted shrug. "He gave me the remote."

"C'mon, you two," Bo pleaded. "Can't we please just get along?"

The Superstars walked for a long time. They came across several stegosaurs and passed the odd triceratops, but saw no trace of human life. Or the predators. "Can we stop somewhere soon?" Curtis Axel groaned a few hours after they had begun. "We've been walking for ages."

"There's gotta be people somewhere," Bo assured him, trying desperately to maintain his positive attitude. "Maybe they're just really good at hiding."

An earsplittingly loud bellow suddenly shook the very foundations of the forest, freezing the Superstars in their tracks. "What was that?" Charlotte squeaked, clinging tightly to the nearest available male's arm.

Cass, who happened to be said male, was not impressed with the new arrangement. "Would you please let go of my arm?" he asked, speaking slowly enough to have it easily mistaken as a threat despite his wording. Charlotte quickly released him with a hasty apology.

"That coulda been a T-rex," Enzo stated knowledgably. "Which would mean we could all be about to die." His eyes widened suddenly, as though he had just caught the full meaning of his words after he had said them. "Oh… That'd be a bad thing, wouldn't it," he muttered.

"Whatever it was," AJ said, "We should all take cover for a while, just in case."

"And where do you suggest we do that, genius?" Dean asked, gesturing at the foliage around them in a wide sweep. "There are no good places to hide."

Without warning, an extremely unkempt man slunk out of the bushes and motioned to the Superstars. "Follow," he said simply, gesturing quickly with a dirt-caked hand and disappearing in the direction he had come from.

Faced with no other option and a potential T-Rex on the loose, the Superstars collectively shrugged and hurried after the man into the brush. The man rushed along ahead of them, holding himself low to the ground as he went. Eventually, they came to a small, well-hidden village filled with similarly disheveled people. "Home," their guide said, smiling proudly. "Big-Teeth no here."

'Um… Thank you," AJ said, shuffling his feet slightly. "Where's your leader?"

The guide thought for a long moment. "Ah," he finally replied, "Big-Sky-Son. Home. Come, follow." He staggered along, slightly more upright than before, and made his way into the biggest mud hut. The Superstars followed warily, glancing around at all the mud-smeared faces staring at them from the safety of their homes.

Big-Sky-Son sat on a throne made of what were clearly dinosaur bones and large leaves. "Who you?" he bellowed as they entered. "Where from?"

Gradually stepping forward, AJ responded, "We're… uh… travelers from another dimension."

Silence fell over the group as the leader of the village studied them. Suddenly, his face broke into a huge grin. "Why no say so?" he asked, getting off his throne and tightly hugging a clearly uncomfortable AJ. "Travelers from other place always welcome."

"That's good to hear," AJ said, worming his way out of the leader's embrace. "But, we kinda have to get going." He backed towards the door and, by extension, freedom.

"Why soon?" Big-Sky-Son enquired. "We have big honor feast. You go then."

"That does sound pretty good," Sami noted, shooting AJ a rather pointed look.

"Darn right it does," Curtis piped up.

Breathing a heavy sigh, AJ groaned, "Alright, we'll stay." The Superstars let out a collective cheer. "Just like a buncha kids," AJ mumbled.

Later, as the sun was setting over the jungle, the Superstars sat together with the villagers around a large bonfire. The meal hadn't actually been that bad, considering the distinctive lack of technology. Now, everyone was seated quietly, reflecting on the journey that lay ahead. The uncertainty was terrifying, sure, but if the rest of the dimensions were even remotely like this, how bad could it really be?

Sparks from the blaze floated lazily on the warm breeze before winking out one by one. Several Superstars began dozing off where they sat, exhausted from their actions so far. Abruptly, they were quite literally shaken into a more wakeful state. Short tremors pulsed through the village, sending the residents immediately scurrying for their homes.

"What's that this time?" AJ asked, watching the villagers try to douse the fire in a panic.

One of the women halted just long enough to explain, "Big-Teeth come. He want blood." With that, she darted away, taking a small boy by the hand and diving into the nearest building.

"Hey, AJ," Dean said, simultaneously scanning the jungle for the appearance of the monstrous beast. "How about you use that remote right about now?"

"Right, right," AJ replied, fumbling in his pocket for the device. Once he found it, he stared at the buttons for an agonizingly long second.

"What is taking you so long?" Dean snapped. "We could actually die right now!"

"You know how to use this," AJ insisted, shoving the remote towards him. "Why don't you do it?"

"You're the leader," Dean retorted, pushing the device away. "Why don't you?"

Seth scurried out from where he had been cowering behind a large rock. He then grabbed Dean by the shoulders and shook him forcibly. "Would you get a grip?" he cried, eyes wild with fear. "You're acting like a five-year-old! Put your disputes aside for once and get us outta here!"

At that moment, the T-Rex came crashing through the trees. Its bloodshot amber eyes glinted menacingly in the sputtering firelight as it scanned the village. The beast spotted the Superstars and roared impressively, taking on an ominous grin as it charged forward.

Dean stared at the incoming demise, seemingly entranced by the being of pure muscle, armor, and teeth. "Dean! Do it now!" Seth shouted into his ear. The Lunatic Fringe shook himself out of his trance and mashed away at the buttons. Just as the beast reached him, its jaws crashed together on a vaguely human-shaped shimmer in the air, barely missing the transporting Superstars.


End file.
